


Damned Feelings.

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Gen, Mild Language, Post Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what was Crowley thinking when he returned the First Blade to Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Feelings.

He didn’t need his demon masseuse to tell him he was being summoned. Nor did the silly cow have to tell him who was calling. Did she honestly think he didn’t know the stink of the Winchesters? Sweet Mother of Sin had demons always been this stupid? These days he found himself giving serious consideration to Lucifer’s plan to wipe out demonkind. It was still a short-sighted crazy plan, but it had a certain appeal that he couldn’t deny. 

Crowley dismissed the demon and got himself suited and booted ready to answer the summoning. So Moose wanted to make a deal to save his big brother? Bloody hell those boys are almost as predictable as demons. Almost; that was the vital difference wasn’t it? Moose wouldn’t want a standard ‘my soul for my brother’ deal would he? There’d be some other of violence offered against Crowley’s person; some wit and sass; a little horse trading and then . . . oh that was interesting.

Crowley had reached out to find Dean’s soul. There was no question that he’d bring the plaid clad nightmare back to the land of the living. They might be annoying, but the world was more colourful with the Winchesters drawing breath and by all that was evil Crowley needed something to stop him from impaling himself on the First Blade right now. Discovering that Dean’s soul was still in his body was interesting; seeing the state it was in was very interesting. Dean Winchester a demon; even Alistair hadn’t truly managed to turn the hunter and now he wasn’t just any old demon; Dean was super charged by the Mark of Cain. He was a Knight of Hell and it made Crowley all tingly at the thought of what he could do with that kind of power by his side.

If anyone was ever dumb enough to ask him why he pressed the First Blade into Dean’s cold hand that’s the reason he would give; that he wanted that power under his control. Crowley couldn’t lie to himself though, he did it because he, shudder, cared. Come on, Dean Winchester had so many daddy issues he’d bring out the paternal instinct in the coldest hearted bastard. And Crowley knew exactly where to lay the blame for infecting him with feelings. It was all the fault of that ruddy great Moose. It crossed the King of Hell’s mind that maybe he wanted Dean alive and kicking because the first human blood that had been forced into him was from Moose. The Winchester boys did take co-dependency to whole new creepy levels. He might not lie to himself, but he didn’t have to think too deeply on the possibility of a new connection between him and the hunters. Crowley buried his thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

“What you’re feeling now that isn’t death. It’s life. A new kind of life. Open your eyes Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. Let’s go take a howl at that moon.”

The stubborn bugger opened his eyes and Crowley felt a glimmer of … hope?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece in my ideal season 10 'verse. I will come up with a better name for it than that. Don't expect actual season 10 to go anything like this, but a fangirl's gotta have hope, right?
> 
> If you spot mistakes please let me know. It's the only way they'll get fixed.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are as vital as a good cuppa.


End file.
